Marauders Era: The Story Of The Fifth Year
by Gemini Two Tails
Summary: Back to the time of the Marauders!


**Let's turn time back to the thriving Marauders Era!**

**What if the Marauders went to Hogwarts with Lucius and Narcissa and Bellatrix and all o' them?**

**(Well, apparently, Lucius was five years older than them and Bellatrix was seven years older.)**

**What if this is the Marauders' fifth year?**

**Say that it's the weekend at Hogwarts, with no lessons?**

**Dun dun DUN.**

**LET THE FUN BEGIN.**

**Note: I do not take full credit for this plot. This was from a chatplay with my friends!**

**Rach, Dolly, Aimee, Sanj, Laura, Aura, thank you for your characters and your contribution to the plot!!!**

**

* * *

**

Two girls stood on the hill, wearing identical expressions of loathing on their faces as they looked down to the other students gathered beside the Great Lake.

Despite the fact that it was the weekend, they were still adorned in their black school robes.

Though they were sisters, they couldn't look more different.

The first sister was pale, and her thin face was framed with a waterfall of flat, white-blonde hair. Her sharp blue eyes were every bit as cold and icy as her heart.

The other had darker skin, and coarse black hair hung down to her waist, resembling thick strands of black wire. Her dark eyes were heavy-lidded and she was taller than her sister.

"Remind me, Cissy, what we're doing here," she said in a snide voice.

The first sister sighed, and she looked at her sister seriously. "Remember, Bella. We are here to taunt the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws, and especially the Gryffindors."

She finished her sentence with a contemptuous glance at the other Hogwarts students settled at the foot of the hill.

"And to see your precious _Lucy-Bear_, no doubt." Bellatrix sneered.

Narcissa's pale face was flushed with pink. "Only I may call him that. You must address him as Lucius."

Bellatrix shrugged and smirked. "Well, I've got better things to do than sit around here. I'm off."

She turned and walked away, her curtain of black hair tangling in the wind.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa called, but her sister was too far to hear her.

She stood there for a while, watching Bellatrix trek off and wondering what could be so important that she'd miss a chance to practise her jinxes.

_She's probably planning create trouble elsewhere, _Narcissa told herself, and marched down the hill.

She swept her gaze around and recognized most of the faces there.

Rita Skeeter was chatting away there, quill and parchment in hand as always. She was the most annoying Ravenclaw to have ever set foot on the Hogwarts school grounds and preferred gossip to literature.

Dorcas Meadowes was staring at Rita, obviously unimpressed. She was also a Ravenclaw, but with much more sense in her head than Rita.

Then there was Marlene McKinnon; a sweet, blonde Gryffindor, glaring slightly at Rita and mumbling something to Dorcas, who nodded solemnly.

A little way away was Orlando Wood, the self-centred captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was gloating to an uncomfortable Caradoc Dearborn, who was looking around for someone else to sit by, instead of the boastful Orlando.

Nessa Averill, Alice Logan, Tori Houston, Adelaide Fawcett, Emmeline Vance, Rose Willams, Jesseca Alin and Adeline Wong were admiring the undisturbed expanse of shimmering water of the Great Lake.

Oliver Drake and Travis Houston were laughing at some private joke while Spencer Boot and Matthew Reid kicked acorns around.

The over-confident Gilderoy Lockhart was picking up flowers and handing them to two surprised girls – Bertha Jorkins and Mary MacDonald.

Finally, and most importantly, were the Marauders.

Narcissa grimaced as she saw them.

James Potter was leaping around, looking ridiculous, as he did tricks with his stupid Snitch. He wasn't as handsome as some, but he wasn't bad-looking, either. His jet black hair was messy and sticking up all over the place and his hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief behind his glasses.

Peter Pettigrew watched him, dramatically gasping and clapping each time James caught the Snitch. Narcissa scoffed. He was such a follower; a harmless little fly and the weakest of all the Marauders. Peter watched the Snitch with his small, grey eyes and tried to imitate James' hair-ruffling. It didn't quite work with his thin, dusty-blonde curls.

Sirius Black was trying to charm a few Hufflepuff girls, flashing his handsome smile at them and flattering them obviously. Narcissa gritted her teeth. Sirius was her cousin. An embarrassment to the entire Black family, for he had been placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Yet, Narcissa did not hate him like her older sister, Bellatrix. She merely had somewhat dislike for him.

The last of the Marauders, and perhaps the most sensible, was Remus Lupin. He was leaning against the trunk of the willow tree, reading a tattered book. Narcissa thought he was bearable, at least, but she mostly ignored him. He was _boring _and didn't know how to play pranks like the others.

There were no Slytherins there.

Narcissa gave an irritated sigh and sat down on a log with a nasty stare at everyone around her. They all flinched and muttered amongst themselves.

**

* * *

**

"What's _she _doing here?" Peter asked James, with a nod towards a sullen-looking Narcissa Black.

James did a sort of hop-skip-jump to retrieve his Snitch. He adjusted his glasses and grinned at Peter. "Surely you know, Wormtail. She's here to try to ruin our lives."

The Snitch's wings fluttered feebly in James' tight grasp.

"But she's just sitting there," Peter said, suspicion etched in his face.

James shrugged. "She needs her Slytherin groupies first." He paused. "Maybe she's going to attack Padfoot."

He looked over at Sirius, who was oblivious to all but the four girls he was sitting with. James threw his head back and laughed.

**

* * *

**

"_Transfiguring live creatures is much more difficult than transfiguring inanimate objects."_

Remus had to read aloud so he could register this information. That was almost impossible, though, since everybody was talking all at once. The OWLs had already past, but Remus wanted to go over the information once more, just so that he could learn from the mistakes he made in the examinations.

"Hi, Remus."

A pleasant voice startled him and he looked up from his sitting position to see Marlene McKinnon beaming at him.

"Hello Marli," he replied, smiling back.

Remus shut his book and patted the grass beside him. "Would you like to sit?"

Marlene's gaze slid to Dorcas, behind her, who was ignoring Rita completely and giving Marlene the thumbs-up instead.

Marlene looked back at Remus. "Well, it's pretty noisy here. We could... walk around the far side of the lake, if you want? Much quieter."

Remus' heart fluttered in his chest. He glanced at the other Marauders and decided that it wouldn't matter if he left and went for a stroll with Marlene. "Y – yeah, good idea."

He stood and almost tripped over a root of the willow tree.

Marlene took Remus' hand as he blushed fiercely. She was smiling.

"Let's go."

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape was not happy.

He had been wallowing ever since the incident beside the Great Lake.

Why had he called Lily a Mudblood?

He had no intention of hurting her. Well, of course he didn't.

He loved her.

Severus clenched his fists just thinking about it.

"This is all stupid Potter's fault," he muttered angrily to himself.

Sev sighed. "I need some fresh air."

He emerged from the castle doors and stepped out, to be greeted by a ticklish breeze.

Then he froze.

There he was.

Severus' black eyes narrowed to slits and he lowered his head until his pale face was hidden by his greasy, black hair.

He had seen Potter, playing with his Snitch beside the Great Lake.

Sev couldn't stand it. How could Potter look as if nothing had happened?

As if his friendship with Lily hadn't crumbled and fallen to pieces at his feet?

Of course, James was probably ecstatic – he would see it as another obstacle conquered.

Severus chewed on his lip to stop himself from yelling and shooting curses at Potter right there and then.

There had to be somewhere else Severus could go.

His eyes strayed to the haze of the Forest.

Perfect.

**

* * *

**

It didn't make any sense. Well, to Lucius, it didn't.

He was walking across the grounds, in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

_Lucius,_

_Meet me at the Forbidden Forest this afternoon._

_-Bellatrix_

Lucius still had the note scrunched up in his hand. It had puzzled him and he was certain it was just a trick of some kind, but his curiosity wouldn't let him stay put in the castle that afternoon.

As he neared the cluster of towering trees, Lucius spotted a dark figure waiting for him.

Bellatrix.

"Lucius! You came!" Bellatrix crowed.

Lucius looked disconcerted for a moment and paused mid-step.

"Come over here," Bellatrix instructed.

He was getting a bad feeling about this and glared at Bellatrix suspiciously. Hurrying to the tall seventh year, Lucius began to ask, "Why did you send me a note and why –?"

Bellatrix interrupted him. "Follow me." She disappeared behind the branches of a tree and entered the Forbidden Forest.

Lucius considered turning back but didn't want to look like some sort of coward. Like some sort of _Mudblood_. He slunk into the Forest behind Bellatrix.

The air was heavy with strange smells. All was silent but for the crunching of leaves beneath their shoes. After what seemed like a lifetime, Bellatrix halted.

She spun around to face Lucius, with a serious expression on her face.

"I know there is no love between you and my sister," Bellatrix said, softly. "You don't want Narcissa, do you?"

Then she threw her arms around Lucius and kissed him.

**

* * *

**

**-evil laugh-**

**Remember to review! ;D**


End file.
